Mystery Solved?
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: Sequel to An Unwanted Stay. Will the team be able to find Robin? Has Artemis finally found out why Dick Grayson acts weird around her? (Warning! Contains some violence!) I don't own Young Justice, just this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic on this site. It's a sequel to my first one on here. I hope you like it. Sadly, I don't own Young Justice. If I did, it would still be on TV.**

* * *

"You guys cover me!" Robin yelled to the team as he ran over to the door. He started to hack the entrance so the team could get in. ' _access denied'_ The computer announced. "Heh, wanna bet?" But before he could start again, a light green fog surrounded him. "*Cough*Knockout gas!"*cough, cough* Before he could escape, he passed out on the floor.

" _Robin?"_ Miss Martian tried telepathically. " _I can't get through to him guys. Maybe we should go to the entrance to see if he made it in."_ The team all nodded. When they got to the entrance, they saw something that made them worry for their friend. Artemis scooped it up and they all ran to the bioship. "Batman, mission abort." Aqualad said into his communicator. " _What's the problem team?"_ Batman replied. "Robin has been captured. We are on our way back to the cave" Batman didn't seem amused when he replied. " _Very well. Searching will start soon."_ Kid Flash turned to Artemis. "He didn't sound to happy."

When the team returned to the cave, they were met by Batman, Superman, Flash and Green Arrow. "How is it you know Robin has been captured?" Batman asked. Artemis handed him the thing they found. "Justice League will handle the search. If this is what you found, then this person means business." The team didn't like this. Robin was their friend and teammate. They should be the ones looking for him. They didn't mention this though. When Batman and the rest of the league turned and left, they started talking. "We should be the ones searching for Robin." Kid said. "Yes, we should indeed be responsible for our own teammate." Aqualad agreed. "For now we must get some sleep. It is late." The team agreed and left the hanger.

* * *

Artemis arrived to her school, Gotham Academy. "I hate having to go here." She muttered to herself. Just then her friend Barbara came running up to her. "Hey Artemis." Barbara and her friend Dick were her only friends at Gotham Academy, though she could do without Dick. He was really annoying. "Hey Barbara. Where's Dick?" She noticed he was gone. "He's sick today. Ready for Science?" Artemis nodded, but wasn't into it. She hated the science teacher as much as she hated the school. She was starting to notice something about Dick though. Every time Robin went missing or was kidnapped, Dick was sick the next day. She was beginning to get suspicious.

* * *

Later at Mount Justice, the team was just sitting around when Artemis walked in. " _Recognized, Artemis: B07"_ She walked into the living room and sat next to M'gann. "How was school Artemis?" M'gann asked. "One of my friends was sick again." Zatanna looked up from her book. "Was it the same one?" Artemis nodded and added, "I've noticed he's always sick when Robin goes missing though." Zatanna sat up and closed her book. "How many people actually know Robin's identity?" That was a good question. "I think just Batman and some of the justice league." M'gann said. That's when Wally and the other boys walked into the room. "What about Bats and the Justice League?" Wally asked. "Thier the only ones that know Robin's identity." Artemis said. Wally started to get nervous. "Why'd you ask that Zee?" Artemis asked her. "Because I think you go to school with him."

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter. Don't get mad at me! I'll update as soon as I can. Please stay tuned! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok, so here's chapter two.**

 **Wally: You better not rat me out.**

 **Me: What are you talking about?**

 **Wally: Don't tell them that I know!**

 **Me: Oh, got'ch.**

 **Artemis: Tell us what?**

 **Me and Wally: NOTHING!**

 **Artemis: She doesn't own Young Justice.**

 **Me: I want it for my birthday!**

* * *

When Robin woke up, he saw that he was lying on the ground in a small room. When he tried to sit up, he noticed the tight bonds around his arms. He let out a sigh, which let him find the gag tight around his mouth. _Great_. He thought. _Just perfect. Great, my belt is gone too._ Then he heard something like a door opening. He turned towards the sound and saw a figure standing in an entry way. "Well, look at this, Bird boy's awake." The figure said and started to walk towards him. The figure was Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster lifted Robin up so he was sitting. "Listen kid, you're gonna tell me things I want to know, and in return, I won't kill you." He stood up and started pacing.

"I want you to tell me what I want to know about the Justice League." He pulled the gag down from Robin's mouth. Robin glared at him. "Like I would tell you. The Justice League more than likely already knows where I am and are on their way." Robin glared at him. That wasn't answer that Sportsmaster wanted. He pulled the gag back over Robin's mouth. "Not likely. I disabled all the tracers on you." Then he kicked Robin on his side, making him groan in pain. This continued for ten minutes until another figure stepped into the entry and stopped Sportsmaster. "Sportsmaster, enough! We want the boy alive, for now." Sportsmaster stopped and walked out of the room.

* * *

Everyone stared at Wally, who had spit out his drink when Zatanna came to her conclusion of Robin going to the same school as Artemis. "Wally, what was that for?" M'gann asked, covered in the water that he had spit out. "Sorry, it's just….Are you sure about that Zee?" She nodded and said, "I'm sure. Here I'll prove it. Artemis, do you have a picture of this kid?" Artemis nodded and handed her a yearbook. Zatanna pulled up a picture of Robin and set the two next to each other. "There, see any similarities?" There were a few things that were really similar. "Wow, I've never thought of it like this. Maybe they are the same person." Artemis said as she examined the photos. Wally sat quietly in the back of the room. He didn't want people to know that he already knew Robin's identity.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry it's really short. I'm trying to make it so there's a lot of chapters.**

 **Wally: What the Heck! I specifically told you not to tell them!**

 **Me: Sorry, but I didn't exactly tell them.**

 **Artemis: Tell us what?**

 **Me and Wally: NOTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's chapter three!**

 **Wally: Why do you do this stuff to Rob?**

 **Me: I don't know. I just find it somewhat entertaining.**

 **Wally: You're a mad-woman.**

 **Me: No. I'm a fangirl. There's a difference.**

 **Wally: She doesn't own Young Justice.**

 **Me: If I did, There would be a little bit more of Babs.**

* * *

Artemis walked into school a few days later. Robin was still missing and Dick Grayson was still ill. _Maybe Zatanna's right. Maybe Dick is Robin…_ Just then she ran into Barbara.

"Hey Barbara, is Dick still sick?"

"Yea. I called his house last night, and Alfred answered. He never gave me a strait answer to the question I asked him though."

"Maybe we should go over there later. Give him the homework he's missed."

"Sounds like a good Idea." They then headed off to their first class.

After school, Artemis and Barbara treked off to Wayne manor. Barbara knocked on the door and Alfred answered.

"Ah Miss Gordon and friend. How may I help you?"

"Is Dick available?"

"I'm afraid he is not."

"Then can we speak to Bruce?"

"Of course. Please come in." He lead them into the living room. A few minutes later Bruce was in there. "Hello Barbara, Who's your friend." He asked even though he knew her.

"This is Artemis Crock. We were wondering why Dick hasn't been to school all week."

"It's nice to meet you Artemis, but I'm afraid he's just been really sick these last few days."

"Nice to meet you too. Can we see him please?" Artemis asked

"I'm afraid not, I don't want you two to catch what he has."

"Ok, thank you Bruce."

The two girls walked out of the house. Artemis decided to herself, that she would try again herself sometime. Artemis said goodbye to Barbara and walked to her own house.

* * *

"The boy won't break. Maybe if we target some of his friends, he'll crack." Sportsmaster told the man before him. "Perhaps, let us try. Reactivate his tracers." Sportsmaster did as he was told. "Let's just hope the Justice League sends the brats."

* * *

"Team, Mission room NOW." Batman's voice rang through the cave. "This sounds urgent." M'gann said as she and the rest ran to the mission room. When they arrived, they were met by Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary. "Batman, what is the problem?" Aqualad asked. Batman walked over to a computer screen and pulled up a map with a single glowing light. "We have found Robin. One of his tracers were reactivated not to long ago. We are certain this may be a trap. You are to go to this location and observe ONLY. If you see Robin, you are to report it to us." All the young heroes were relieved that they may have found their youngest teammate.

* * *

 **Me: I know I keep giving you short chapters and leaving you in suspense, but trust me, this will lead up to something great!**

 **Artemis: Why is it always Sportsmaster?**

 **Me: Would you like me to the tell the team your little secret?**

 **Artemis: You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

 **Me: Then don't question my methods missy.**

 **Wally: What secret?**

 **Me and Artemis: NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok so, here's chapter 4!**

 **Wally*Yelling to the team* GUYS THE CRAZY LADY IS BACK!**

 **Me: Wally, I'm a fangirl, not crazy. There's a difference!**

 **Wally: She doesn't one Young Justice!**

 **Me: If I did, it would still be airing, and a certain speedster would still be around.**

* * *

The team climbed off of the bioship at the location they were given. Miss Martian set up a telepathic link with the team and headed to the building in the distance. Artemis recognized the place, the headquarters for The League of Shadows. She decided she'd let the team know.

" _Guys, this is The League of Shadows HQ."_

" _And how do you know this?"_ Wally asked curiously.

" _I-um-followed Cheshire here once."_ She wasn't exactly lying. She and Cheshire, AKA Jade Crock, were sisters and often placed against each other by their father, Sportsmaster.

" _Uh huh, sure."_ he replied.

" _Enough. It does not matter how Artemis knows this. This is valuable information. Thank you Artemis."_ Aqualad said. When they got to the building, the quietly slipped in the back and looked around.

* * *

"Why couldn't he tell me?! I'm his best friend!" Barbara yelled at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry Barbara, but it was too risky. You could have gotten hurt and it would have been our fault." Barbara wasn't happy at this answer.

 **FLASHBACK**

Barbara walked down the street to Wayne manor. She was determined to talk to Dick or Bruce. When she knocked on the door, Alfred answered.

"Ah, Miss Gordon. I am afraid that Master Bruce is out at the moment and Master Dick is still ill."

"I can wait."

"I am not sure when Master Bruce will return." But it was to late. Bruce walked into the entryway, dressed in Batman gear. He paused when he saw Barbara. He mentally facepalmed. Barbara's mouth was wide open. "Well, since you've seen me, you might as well come in."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Barbara was down in the Batcave with Alfred and Bruce. "So let me get this strait. The reason Dick hasn't been to school all week, is because he's Robin and he was captured." She sat down and tried to process it all. Alfred brought her some tea and went to assist Bruce.

* * *

The team ran into a hall filled with doors. Superboy listened for a heartbeat outside the doors. When he found one, he and the team walked over to it. They peered into the dark room and saw someone on the ground. Miss Martian talked to the person telekinetically.

" _Hello?"_ She asked.

" _M'gann? I-is that you guys?"_ The voice was stunned yet hurting.

" _Robin!? Is that you?"_

" _Yea, but you guys need to get out of here. It's a trap."_ But it was too late. The lights flashed on.

* * *

 **Artemis: Why the Shadows?**

 **Me:*Smiles viciously***

 **Artemis: OMG! You're going to tell them!**

 **Me: Whaaaat? I would never*Sarcasm***

 **Artemis: You really are crazy!**

 **Me: No I'm not. I'm a fangirl. Those are two completely different things!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wally: Why do you have to end on cliffhangers?**

 **Me: Payback to the writers that do it to me.**

 **Wally: Whatever. She doesn't own Young Justice.**

 **Me: Just this story!**

* * *

The figure ran through the woods towards the building the signal came from. They snuck inside and down the hall. They glanced through the open door way at the young heroes that were surrounded. Then they heard talking.

* * *

The Team was surrounded. Robin layed on the ground, gagged and bound. Then someone started talking. "We've been expecting you." Artemis recognized the voice. Some of the assassins moved aside to reveal a older man. Everyone knew who he was.

"Ra's..." Kid Flash said, eyes narrowing.

"Nice to see you again, _Artemis_." The team all froze.

* * *

 _Artemis? Did he just say Artemis?_ The shadowy figure thought to themselves. _That's why she's always busy after school._ They decided it was time to intervene.

* * *

The team all stared at Artemis, who was staring at the ground. Pretty much all of them started yelling at her telepathically, asking her questions.

" _Artemis, how does he know you?"_

" _What does he mean by 'again'?"_

" _Arty, what's going on?!"_

Ra's noticed that the team was shocked by this. "She hasn't told you? She use to train here with her Family." That last word struck them harder. Just then a figure stepped into the room. "Batman, I suspected these children wouldn't have come alone." But when the figure stepped out of the shadows, it was not Batman, but a girl. "I'm not Batman." She said and ran up to the team and stopped.

Ra's men soon started to attack. Artemis shooting arrows, Miss Martian using her telekinesis, Aqualad using his water bearers, and Superboy throwing punches. Sportsmaster grabbed Robin off of the ground and pushed him out the door. Seeing this, Kid Flash and the mystery girl ran after them.

* * *

 **Me: There you have it for chapter 5.**

 **Wally: There you go with the cliffhangers again.**

 **Me: Get over it Wally.**

 **Wally: Only if you tell me who this mystery girl is.**

 **Mystery Girl: You'll learn soon enough West.**

 **Wally:...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well here it is! The last Chapter.**

 **Wally:*peeks from behind wall* Is she gone?**

 **Me: Who?**

 **Wally: That mystery person.**

 **Mystery girl: Nope I'm still here.**

 **Me: *snickers***

 **Wally:...**

 **Mystery girl: She doesn't own Young Justice. Just the story.**

 **Me: I really wish I did own it...**

* * *

Bruce sat at a table waiting to hear from the team. He had sent Barbara to the same location for backup because she was being annoying, demanding she have a place with him and Dick. He knew it wouldn't be long before she had figured out their secret and wanted to help them. That's why he had Alfred make her a suit ahead of time.

* * *

Kid Flash and the mystery girl ran after Sportsmaster. When they caught up to him, Robin was in a choke hold with a knife to his neck. "One more step and I'll kill him." Kid Flash stopped moving. The mystery girl wasn't next to him anymore. "That's what I thought." Suddenly a kick knocked the knife out of his hands and across the floor. Robin fell to the floor as well. Kid Flash ran over and untied him.

Sportsmaster was preoccupied by the mystery girl. Kid helped Robin stand up and out of the room. Once Robin and Kid were a safe distance from the room, the mystery girl knocked out Sportsmaster and ran after them. When they got on the bioship, the mystery girl was bombarded with questions like,"Who are you?" and "How'd you find us?" She sat down on a chair. "Ok, calm down. I'll tell you."

 **Flashback**

Barbara was amazed that Bruce had a suit made for her ahead of time. "This is awesome!" She yelled as she tried it on. After she came out, a signal lit up on the batcomputer. Bruce went over to check it. "Team's in trouble." He looked at Barbara, who was growing even more anxious. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you try." Barbara squealed. Bruce told her what to do. He put a DNA sample of her blood into the zeta portal and entered her info. "Today just keeps getting better and better!" Bruce stopped her before she left. "Now that you know mine and Dick's identities you'll have to keep them secret." She nodded and went through the portal, ending within a mile or two of the Shadow's HQ.

 **Flashback end**

She kept some of it out. "What should we call you?" Artemis asked her. "Batgirl." Everyone nodded and went the rest of the way to Mount Justice in silence. When they got there, Batgirl was amazed. Black Canary, Superman and Batman were all waiting for them. Canary and Superman were surprised to see Batgirl with the team. Canary went over to Robin to make sure he didn't need any medical help. Later they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"That was awesome Barbara!" Dick explained as they entered the Batcave. Barbara looked astonished. She hadn't told him it was here yet. Dick saw this and added, "Didn't think I would find out? Look who I was raised by." He laughed motioning to Bruce. Bruce gave his little Bat-smirk. "Alright. Say goodnight you too. Barbara, I'll call your dad and tell him you've been over here. Dick, you have a lot of homework to catch up on." Dick groaned and Barbara laughed. They said goodnight and went their separate ways. The next morning, Dick had all of his homework done and was out the door by 7. He met up with Barbara at school.

* * *

 **Me: Well there you have it for the final chapter.**

 **Robin: If you make another one, you better not make it so I'm being kidnaped or almost killed.**

 **Me: But that's why people read ones that have to do with you. They like reading about that.**

 **Robin: Then you are all weird.**

 **Me: No, We're true fans. There's a difference Robin.**


End file.
